It's a High School Thing
by Babii Krazii
Summary: There in high school and what else can happen then girls fighting over the boys.  It's thae typical high school experience for the gang. Rated M for language and for safey reasons. enjoy
1. aothur's note

Hey guys this is my second fic n I wanna thank u for reading it.

This is to get all the concussion out before it comes. It's gonna say  
who goes with who n who hangs with who n who's brother n sister. Now  
with the brother n sister they charcters are still demon hanyou or  
human nothing changes that just because of who they reletaed to in  
this fanfic.

Now to start it's who related to who.  
First it kagome, sango, Sara, kohaku, n sota.  
Next it's inuasha sesshomaur n rin  
Next it's the band of seven  
Next is the thunder brothers n their younger sister souten. ( they  
related in the show n in the book)  
Next is miroku ayami sayo mayu koharu n shippo  
Next is koga ginta hakkaku nazuna n kikyou  
Next is eri yuka ayumi n hojo  
Next is naraku kagura kanna hakudoushi  
Finally we got yura abi n taroumaru

All these charchters are actuall characters

Next we got who hangs with who n this is manily gunna state the older  
kids since the little kids don't care about all the drama n stuff

We got kagome sango ayami abi koga miroku inuasha jakotsu hinten  
manten ginta n hakkaku

Then we got kikyo kagura yura eri ayumi yuka Sara sesshomaru bankotsu  
kyokotsu mukotsu ginkotsu renkotsu suikotsu naraku n hojo

Hiten dosent hang with the other group because him and bankotsu don't  
like each other. They think they look a like and they don't Like that.

Next we got the couples. Yay so romantic  
Sesshomaru n kagome  
Inuyasha n kikyou  
Sang n miroku  
Koga n ayami  
Sara n naraku  
Hojo n yura  
Abi n hinten  
Bankotsu n ayumi  
Renkotsu n eri  
Mukotsu n yuka  
Rin and shippo  
Sota n souten  
Kohaku n nazuna  
Sayo and hakudoushi  
Taroumaru n kanna

Since the band of seven aren't actually related I decided to not make  
them related in the story. They just live together n call themselves  
brothers. N yuka eri n ayumi I made them triplets.

Well I hope this clears things up before you get confussed. N if you  
do u can always come back to this page and check things out.

Kay will if you have somethings that pops up in the story that is  
conffusi g tell me and i'll straighten it out on here so nobody else  
gets confussed thanks

Please read and review

And I like to dedicate this to Kitty .xXx. Sesshy aka SexyLady2010 You rock n you  
inspier me alot n you help me out alot too. Thanks. Much love! I hope  
you enjoy this. This is for you and the fans.

Love ya all! Enjoy!

-Krazii


	2. Chapter 1

It's a high school thing chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! CLICK

Kagome turned off her alarm clock. She slowly got out of bed and thought  
'man why does school got to be so early in the morning. Whatever it's  
Friday, I'm good.' She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then walked  
to her dresser. She opened a drew and pulled put a black lace bra with  
matching a black lace thong. She put them on the bed and then walked into  
her closet. After going through her clothes for a good five minutes,  
she grabbed a white halter top with a denim skirt and her low top  
black converse. "Get dressy without getting dressy. Converse go with  
everything"

She got dressed and curled her hair. She put on silver hoop earrings,  
a sterling silver necklace with a snow flake charm, her sterling  
silver bracelet and her sterling silver rings. One ring had two hearts  
intwined together and the other one was a half inch band that said love  
on it. She grabbed her purse and threw her phone and keys in it. She  
grabbed her notebooks for school and walked out of her room. She  
walked down the stairs and set her purse and notebooks on the table  
in the front room.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mom cooking breakfast. She  
set the table before sitting down in her seat. Soon after her sisters  
Sango and Sara walked in followed by their little brothers Kohaku and  
Sota. They all took their seats as their mother served breakfeast.

"Thanks mom" they chimmed together.

" Your're welcome dears" she said as she sat down with them " so who's  
taking whom to school?"

"Well I'm takeing the boys and Sango's taking Sara." Kagome said as she finished eating.

"Yea, remeber mom. I'm going over to Kagura's today so im not taking my car." Sara said as she stood up. She put her dishes in the sink and then sat back down.

"UGH! I don't see how you can hang with her. She drools over your sisters boyfriend and trys to make her life a living hell. She hates your other sister just for being related to her. How can you not hate her?" Sango said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well she's cool. I was friends with her before Kagome and Sesshomaru got together. And besides when she's around me she doesn't talk about you two so I'd like it if you didn't talk about her around me" Sara pleaded her sisters.

"Dude she hates us. Me espically. Your like betraying us by talking to her" Kagome said as she stood and grabbed hers and her little brother dishes to put in the sink.

"Yea, she trys to make our lives a living hell. She's plotting somthing.I think your helping her." Sango said with an evil smirk as she closed in on sara

"Your being over dramtic. I wouldnt do that and you know it. I love you guys. If it came down to it, I would have your back over her's any day." Sara said as she walked into the front room.

"Uhh-Huh. Suree" Sango laughed

"Whatever you say sis." Kagome said putting an arm around Sara's shoulders

"You guys are so unbelivable!" Sara screamed.

They all grabbed their school stuff and left the house. Kagome, Sota, and Kohaku climbed in to Kagome's car while Sango and Sara climbed into Sango's car. All three girls had mustangs. Kagome's was black with a silver snow flake in the shape of a star on the doors, Sango's was pink with with a hint of purple and Sara's was blue.

They started up the engines and pulled out of the drive way. they headed toward Shikon Academy. The most honerable school in Tokyo, or so its said. After driving for 10 mintues the girls pulled into the school parking lot and parked in two spots that were complety desserted. they usally parked here everyday. As they were parking 3 more cars pulled into the drive way. Two sports cars, one silver and one red, and then a blue expidetion. The two sports cars pulled up into the spots next to Kagome and the expidetion next to Sango.

Sesshomaru and Rin Tashio got out of the silver sports car while Inuyasha Tashio got out of the red one. On the other side it was the school pervert Miroku getting out of the car. His sisters Ayame, Sayo, Mayo, Koharu and his brother Shippo. Kagome only thought everyday how her sister could be goinf out with the perv. Everyday he tryed to grab every ass he could see that was on a girl. and one time he accidently grabbed Sesshomarou's and Inuyasha's ass. And other time he aceddently grabbed Narku's and Bankotsu's ass. Both times he ended up in the nurses office with bloody noises and a busted lip. Poor guy.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and give a kiss, while Miroku was getting slapped for grabbing Sango's ass. Rin and Shippo gave each other a hug and then held hands as they laughed at Miroku. They shortly after that walked to class with Kohaku, Sayo, Mayo, Sato and Koharu follwing behind laughing and talking about who knows what.

"AWWW they are sooooooooo cute!" Ayme said over eggastiong the so part.

"PSHH! he better watch it. that hand moves any where else and he's gunna get it" Inuyasha said glaring at Shippo holding his little sister hand.

"HEY DON'T YOU DARE THRATEN MY BROTHER" Ayame screamed at Inuyahsa

"OR WHAT?"Inuyasha screamed back

"I'LL KICK YOUR LITTLE MUTT ASS" Ayame screamed holding her fist up

"BRING IT STUPID WOLF!" Inuyasha screamed back holding up his own fist

"wooow. Ayame has been hanging out with koga waaaaaayyyyyyy to much!"Kagome said as she watched the fight unfold in front of her from the saftey of her boyfriend's arms.

"yup. too bad it fits her good. She makes Koga look like child's play" Sango said laughing as Ayame slapped Inuyasha us-side his head.

As the fight contuined, two more cars pulled up. Both convertables with different people in it. The first convertable was brown and Koga, Ginta, Hakkahu and Nazuna got out of it while the other convetable was white with Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna getting out of that soon after that a black convertable with res streakes on it pulled up next to the white convertable. Naraku and his little brother Hakudoushi got of that one.

"YO MUTT STOP YELLING AT MY LADY LIKE THAT!" Koga yelled from his car

"SHE STARTED IT FLEA BAG!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Soon the fight got bigger. Koga jumped in defending Ayame so Kikyou and Kagura jumped in defending Inuyasha which cause Kagome and Sango to jump in defending Koga and Ayame and somewhat Inuyahsa. Just before anyboyd could hit somebody the bell rang which caused the fight to break up and the group of kids to split into two groups and walk to class. only problem was some of the kids had homeroom together.

when they walked into class the they kids sat down on oppiste sides of the room and joined up with the rest of their groups. Jakotsu was a member of the Band of Seven. They werent techaniclly brother but they lived together in Bankotsu's house and called his mom, mom so everybody refered to them as brothers. Jakotsu hung with Kagome alot and the other six hung with kikyou.

"Man Jakotsu i dont see how your brother can hang with those sluts! I bet you they cheat on them" Ayame said a she sat nest to him.

"how can my own sister hang with them" Sango said acting like the world was going to end

"For real!" Kagome said giving kagura a dirty look for trying to hit on her boyfriend...again.

"Shit how can your boyfriend hang with them" Koga laughed as Kagura was only dised by Sesshomaru for the billonth time.

"Shut it koga or ill ya where it matters!" Kagome threatened

Koga grabbed his hoo-haa and hid behind miroku.

"Its true. he hangs with them when they drool over him and ask him out everyday. It bugs the shit outta me and he knows it does. He turns them down and they keep trying. Ugh i hate it." Kagome said as tears whealed up in her eyes.

"Aww don't cry Kagome. Its really only Kagura who actually trys to get with him. Yura, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi all have boyfriends. and thier boyfriends hang with Sesshomaru. which is kinda funny if you think about it" Ayami said trying to cheer up her freind who was know balling her eyes out.

"Well really my brother are with them becasue the're easy. I dont know about hojo though. I think he really has feeling for Yura. I lost count of how many times Mukotsu cheated on Yuka and as for Renkotsu he has a different girl over whenever Eri isnt there. And Bankotsu likes Sango. He's with Ayumi because Sango's taken." Jakotsu explained as he saw Bankotsu looking at Sango with hopefull eyes.

"Wow. I wonder if they know they just their toys."Sango asked laughing at the thought.

"Who know's, who cares. One thing for sure is i can't wait for Kikyou to fuck up so I can take Inuyasha. I want his cute ass to be all mine" Jakotsu said looking at Inyasha with lust filled eyes and licking his lips.

Hearing that with his sensative hearing Inuyasha turned to him with ahorrifed look and yelled "STOP IT! IM NOT GAY AND IM NEVER GONNA BE YOURS!

"INUYASHA! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!"The teacher yelled at Inuaysha.

Sango and Ayame burted out laughing as Inuyasha walked out the class room with his ears flat against his head. Kagome smiled but then began crying agian.

"That's what he gets for sitting over there today." Koga laughed

"By the way, why did he sit over there?" Manten asked with a conffused look on his face

"Oh because he got into it with us this morning. and like always after he puts his foot in his mouth he sitting over there cause he knows Kagome gonna chew his ass out" Ayame said still trying to cheer up Kagome.

"Oh"Manten said

"hahaha he would sit over there. to afarid to get yelled at" Hinten laughed

"OK class im goint to take roll now. say here if your here." the teachered shouted to get everybodys attention

"Sesshoamru"

"Here"

"Kagome"

"Here"

"Sango"

"Here"

"Inuasha...Inuuasha oh yea hes in the princables office ok so next is Kikyo"

"Here"

"Koga"

"Here"

"Ayame"

"Here"

"Kagura"

"Here"

"Jakotsu"

"Here"

"Bankotsu"

"Here"

"Hinten"

"Here"

"Manten"

"Here"

"Naraku"

"Here"

"Miroku"

"Here"

"Hojo"

"Here"

"Yura"

"Here"

As she finished calling roll the bell rang and the class ran out of the room. Kagome was slow at getting her things and was the last one out the door. She slowly walked out of the class only to meet Sesshomaru in the hall waiting by her locker. Shes didnt wanna explain and knew she would later so she decided to explain later. After Kagome put her things in her locker they walked off to class together.

Their next class was gym. The school had the smart idea of mixing the genders and grades in gym so they had boys and girls and the older kids with the little kids. In her class she had herself, Sango, Sara, Kohaku, Sota, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Ayami, Sayo, Mayo, Koharu, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, Hakkahu, Nazuna, Kikyou, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, ,Hakudoushi, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Hojo, Yura, Abi, Taroumaru, Hinten, Manten, Souten, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Mukotsu. This class both groups in it and had all their little brothers and sisters. The calls had forty kids and where split into four groups with each group being a class.

Today they had a free day so as long as they were moving, they could do whatever they wanted.

Kagome ans Sesshomaru were walking the track spending time with each other. they talked bout whatever poped into their heads. Kagome managged to aviod the converstation that was gonna happend sooner or later.

Sango, Ayame, Sayo, Mayo, Koharu and Souten had talked some of the boys into playing a game of football. they were playing against Miroku. Koga, Hakudoushi, Sota, Hinten and Manten. So far the girls were winning. Every once in a while Kagome and Sesshomaru would watch the game and end up having a play fight over whoes better. the boys or the girls.

The band of seven were playing basketball against Ginta, Hakkahu, Hojo, Naraku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Taroumaru. So far the team with the two little boys where winning. they kept showing the big kids up.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Yura, Kagura, Kikyou, Kanna, Abi, Nazuna, Rin and Sara were playing vollyball.

All through out the class, Kagura was hitting the ball over to Kagome and Sesshomaru. She kept trying to get Sesshomaru to ditch Kagome and play vollyball with her. Everytime she asked he said got feed up when Yura 'accdently' hit the ball to them so Kagura could get it. Kagome picked it up and held on to it this time causing Kagura to walk fully walk over to them.

"Hey bitch. Give me back the ball!" Kagura demanded as she reached them

"No. You keep 'accidently' hitting the ball over here and your the only one coming to get it. Everytime you do you ask MY boyfriend to ditch me and when he says no you ask him out. Dont you get the hint. He dosen't want your sloppy ass and he dosen't want to go with you. Leave him alone" Kagome said as she held onto the ball. By this time Sango was standing behind Kagome and Kikyou was standing behind Kagura. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naruka were stanind next to Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck stupid bitch. Watch your mouth before i kick your ass." Kagura said pushing Kagome

She had enough. She was tired of Kagura's little games and attemps to steal her boyfriend. Pushing her Was the LAST straw. " You want your ball. You can Have it" Kagome said with a smirk on her face. She lifted her hand and toosed the ball out of her hand. When the ball was in front of her hand, She hit it, spiking it into Kagura's face.

Kagura then slapped Kagome in the face and grabbed her hair while kagome pushed Kagura backwards and landed on top of her, punching her in the face. They rolled a few times Punching and slapping each other. Kikyou had jumped in trying to kick Kagome but was pushed down by Sango then punched endlessly in the face. She swung back hopeing to get on top so she can get a better adavtage point to hit Sango. The boys had jumped in each grabbing onto their girlfriend while naraku grabbed his sister. they tryed pulling them apart before the coachs came but was too late. just as the managged to pull the girls apart the coachs came in and helped them brake up the fight.

"Thats it. all eight of you to the princables office now!" one of the coachs yelled at the group after getting hit in the face.

The eight of them walked to the princables office. It was Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango and Kaogme followed by a coach them followed by Inuyasha Kikyou, Kagura and Naraku. When they got to the office they sat on different sides of the room glaring daggers at each other. The boys sat there and sighed from all the tenhsion in the room.

Inuyasha had ebough of it. " dammit Kikyou. I cant belive you tryed kickin KAgome in the face. Thats so low and she my best friend. What is wrong with you"

"Like it matters! And what wrong with YOU being friends wih that bitch" Kikyou snapped back

"Yea thats why you got your ass whoped" Sango said to Kikyou for calling Kagome a Bitch

"Sango stop. And Kikyou I dont care if you like her or not. You were cool with her before. You only hate her because Kagura hates her. And I told you I didnt want to hear all the pitty bullshit. She my best friend. I already said drop the drama and stop your bullshit or its gunna be over" Inuyahsa said crossing his arms and closing his eyes

Before she could say anything back the princable came out. "if you would all please step into my office."

Once in his office, the princable looked over the kids. the girls were bleeding and all of them looked dusty. he looked at kikyou and kagura who had bustled lips and balck eyes and then he looked at kagome and sango who just had some cute and small bruses.

He turned to Sesshomaru who was sitting down with Kagome in his lap. He looked over the rest of the kids before turning back to Sesshomaru and saying "Would tell me what happened? And only you can talk and no body else"

Sesshomaru started telling him what happened and had to stop a few times because the girls would start yelling at each other. When he finished his story, the girls ended up getting suspened for three days and the boys one for letting it go on. Their parents were called in the group waited in the office for the ok from the princcable saying they can go home. while they waited Kagura and Kikyou were taking to the nurses office so they can clean up all the blood they had on them and get ice for ther lips and eyes.

When they all got the ok to leave they went back to the gym to get their cloths. They went to their lockes and got their stuff. While Kagome and Sango where at Kagome's lockers they meet up with Miroku, Koga and Ayame. Then Sesshoamru and Inuyasha walked up.

"So what happend? Did he scream so loud he took a shit in his pants?" Ayame asked jumping up in down holding on to Sango's arm

"Eww Ayame. Thats so nasty" Sango said getting her arm back from ayame and slowly stepping away from her

" No Ayame. He didnt shit in his pants. But we got suspended for three days and he boys got suspened for one" Kagome explained closer the door to her locker

"Cool. No school and you can get suspened just for your girlfriend fighting. SWEET! Ayame go fight somebody" Koga said smiling at his girlfriend

"NO KOGA! YOU GO FIGHT SOMEBODY" Ayame screamed slapping the smile off his face

"Well anyways. You two can work that out later but we got to go. We still on for the movies tonight?" Sango said inturpitng the couple

"Hells yea we are" Ayame said grabbing the car keys from he brother as he and Sango walked off

"See you then" Sango said from down the hall

"well akward. haha. Oh Ayame could you bring Rin, Kohaku, and Sota over to Sesshomaru house after school" Kagome asked the giddy girl in front of her

"Sure thing. no problem" Ayame said jumping up and down

"This is the last time i buy her a giant lolipop" Koga said as he was dragged off

"Thanks girl. Love ya" Kagome shouted as they walked away from each other.


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok here it is. chapter 2. srry it took so long lots of stuff going on right now. and i like to thank my wonderful friend and inspration and beta .Sesshy aka SexyLady2010 aka a bunch of other stuff.. lol she has lots of account and lots of great stories. so go check her out some time. kay well enjoy**

Chapter 2

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were chilling at the  
Tashio manssion when the door bell rang. Sango answered the door to  
Rin, Kohaku, and Sota. As soon as she opened the door, they ran in  
pushing her out the way. She looked up out the door and saw Sayo and  
Shippo sticking their head out the window waving and smiling bye.

"Those two are going to fall out one day" Sango sighed and closed the  
door.

When she walked back into the living room, she saw the three kids  
stuffing their faces with candy, popcorn and other unhealthy junk  
food. "Oh wow. You keep eating like that your going to get fat and  
sick" Sango said as she sat back down next to Miroku.

"So we're hungry!" Sota said before be shoved a handful of popcorn in  
his mouth.

"How about I make you something to eat?" Kagome said getting up from  
the warmth of the fluffynss from Sesshomaru's tail.

As they walked into the kitchen the door bell rang again. From the  
kitchen, they could hear screaming, yelling, and of corse cursing. Who  
was it? Of corse, Inuyasha.

"Umm...Rin why don't you and the boys go up to your room. I'll take  
the food up there when it's done"Kagome said loudly trying to cover up  
some of the chose words the hanyou was using.

"OK!" the three said and than ran upstairs

"FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha was heard yelling.

"FUCK ME? FUCK ME! YOU ALREADY DID, REMEMBER?" Kikyo yelled back.

"YEA AND HAVENT YOU EVER HEARD OF GOOD SEX?" Inuyasha asked her.

"OH LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" Kikyo yelled, sarcastically.

"UGH YOU ARE SO RUDE AND SO MUCH TO HANDLE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!  
IT'S OVER!" Inuyasha screamed in rage and hurt.

"FINE!" She fumed.

"FINE!" He shouted.

SLAM(bold)

...

Silence...

... ...

"Umm... Inu? Baby is everything OK?" Kagome asked a steaming mad  
hanyou as he stood in the door way.

..."I need to talk." he told her.

That's all he said, and then he walked upstairs to his room.

"Oh poor Inu. He looked like he wanted to cry." Sango said, looking as  
if she wanted to cry herself.

"Im going to go take the kids their food, and then go talk to him and  
make sure he's ok." Kagome said, looking up the stairs.

" You know, we still have to talk." Sesshomaru said, causing the miko to  
quickly turn to him

"uh...yea...but we can talk about that later tonight...or you  
know...tomorrow." Kagome said, slowly backing up and then eventually  
going into the kitchen.

"We're talking about it tonight." he said as he saw her go upstaris  
with a tray full of food and fruit

"Yea sure. Whatever." Kagome yelled from the top of the staris

"Well we be here watching the movie without you!" Miroku shouted to her.

When he didn't hear anything from her, he popped in the movie 'The  
House Bunny' and sat back down next to Sango. While they cuddled  
Sesshomaru streched out on the couch, kicking Miroku in the head.

"HEY!" Miroku hollered.

"Get over it." was Sesshomaru's responce.

-upstairs-

Upstairs, there is a long hall way with three doors. Each door belongs  
to one of the three Tashio kids. The one at the end of the hall way to  
the left is Sesshomaru's, the one at the other end to the right is  
Inuyasha's, and of course the one in the middle is Rin's.

She walked into Rin's room and was overwhelmed by orange. On the wall  
across from door, there was a big queen size bed layered with orange  
and green striped sheets and pillows. On the left side wall, there  
were two doors. One door lead to her closet, and the other lead to her  
bathroom. The same goes for the boys' rooms. On the right side of the  
room there was a desk, a bookself, and an area, marked out by couches,  
that had a big screen tv, and a shelf next to it with movies and games  
on it.

She placed the tray of food on the desk and walked off to the game  
area. She looked at the tv and saw that the three little kids were  
watching Saw IV.

"Oh my gosh! Rin, your father lets you watch this?" Kagome asked as  
she saw some guy get killed.

"No, but he let's Inuyasha." Rin answered.

"Right...well the food's on the desk. And you three better be able to  
go to sleep tonight. If not, Inutashio is going to find out and get  
mad." Kagome said as she walked out the of the room.

"OK." the three kids said together.

She shut the door and walked to her left. She headed towards  
Inuyasha's room, but stopped outside his door when she heard something  
break. She knocked on his door and slowly opened it.

"Hey babe. What you doing?" Kagome asked as she saw him throw a  
picture at the wall.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting rid of everything  
Kikyo. I hate her; I can't stand her." he said as he threw some  
clothes out the window.

"Inu! You don't mean that. You've been with her since ninth grade!  
For four years, you've been the happiest I've ever seen you. Just  
because you two got into this one little argument, doesn't mean you hate  
her all of a sudden." Kagome said as she sat on his bed.

He went and sat next to her and just stared at the wall. It was quiet  
for a few seconds before he looked at her and said, "This isn't the  
first time we argued like that."

"It's the first time it caused you to break up." Kagome replied.

"Yea I guess but I still can't be with her." Inuyasha sighed.

"And why not? You've been with her for FOUR years! You don't just hate  
her all of a sudden!" Kagome was exasperated.

"She hates you. I can't be with someone who hates my best friend.  
Besides this has been an on-going thing." Inuyasha informed her.

"Inuyasha! Who cares if she hates me! You don't, and that's all I care  
about! I don't give a rat's ass if Kikyo likes me or not! She makes you  
happy and that's why I put up with her." Kagome slightly glared at him  
in annoyance.

"Kagome, I'm serious. If Kikyo doesn't learn to stop her bullshit, I  
can't be with her. You're more than my best friend, you're my sister. Soon  
you're going to be my actual sister. What if I marry her, and you  
two can't get along?" He asked.

She sighed. "Look Inuyasha. We may not like each other...well mainly her  
being the one having the problem with me, but that doesn't matter. What  
matters is that you two make each other happy. If she makes you happy,  
then you should be with her. I don't care if she hates me. She'll  
probably will never like me. But you and I will always be best friends.  
Nothing is going to change that."

"Yea I know. But I would like my girl to like my best friend." He said, his  
head bowed.

"Yeah, I know. But for now, as long as she makes you happy, I'm ok with  
it." she smiled at him.

"Yea"

...

"Remember how mad you where when me and Sesshomaru got together?" she asked.

"Yeah! That bastard! I didn't even know he liked girls." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Hey! That's my boyfriend your talking about!" She retorted.

"Your point." He smirked.

"Well, glad to see you're back to yourself! Let's go watch the movie with  
everybody else." She said.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." He stood up.

" By the way, Rin snuck in here and took Saw IV. So her and the boys  
may be a little shaky tonight." She informed him.

"Oh really? I can make some fun out if this." He had a smile on his face.

"Inuyasha! Wipe that smile off! Leave them alone! I swear, if you mess  
with my brothers I'll tell your dad!" Kagome screamed at him as he  
ran out the room.

She walked downstaris, and into the living room to a sleeping taiyoukai,  
a laughing hanyou, two shaky boys, and a steaming mad girl.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't do anything! There just big babies." He shrugged.

"Kagome, he came in and scared us, and before we could scream and wake  
up Sesshomaru, he shoved our heads into a pillow." Rin said as she  
glared daggers at her older brother.

"I say we wake up Sesshomaru then." Kagome said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." Inuyasha said, his eyes widening.

"Rin..." Kagome said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed.

With the little girl screaming her head off, Sesshomaru jerked up. A  
pissed off Sesshomaru stood up as a scared Inuyasha hid behind the  
couch he was sitting on.

"Rin, why are you screaming?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Well, Inuyasha came downstaris and scared us. Before we could scream,  
he shoved our heads into a pillow so we wouldn't wake you up. Then  
Kagome said that we should wake u up, so I screamed." Rin explained as  
her brother gave her his famous death stare.

"Rin I know you. You're not that easy to scare." Sesshomaru said.

"She snuck into my room and took Saw IV. So she's all jumpy." Inuyasha  
snorted from behind the couch.

"This is childish. Let's just watch a movie and calm down." Kagome said  
as she sat on the couch Sesshomaru was previously asleep on.

"Yes, I agree with Kagome." Sota said as he stopped shaking.

"Feh." went Inuyasha.

"Jerk!" One of the kids yelled.

"Im telling dad that you watched my movie." said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is being mean!" Rin cried to Kagome.

"I'm done with all this. I'm going to bed." Kagome said, tired of Rin's and  
Inuyasha's childish argument.

The two continued to fight as Kagome walked upstairs. Sesshomaru shook  
his head at the childish fight going on. The door opened, and in  
walked a large angry dog demon.

"What is going on here?" the dog demon asked as he saw Rin and  
Inuyasha arguing.

"She/He started it!" Rin and Inuyasha said together.

"You know what, I don't want to hear it. Just behave!"

"Yes sir." they said together, and sat down.

"Sesshomaru, where is Kagome? I see her brothers, but not her."

"She went to bed. With what happpened today at school, and then with  
these two fighting, she was drained."

"Very well. Boys you are welcome to sleep where you usually sleep, as  
long as everybody behaves." said Inutashio

"Thank you Inutashio. We will be very good." the two boys said as they  
bowed and said thank you to the owner of the mansion.

"Well I'm going to bed. Long day at work, and another long day tomorrow.  
Goodnight my children." Inutashio said to the kids sitting in the  
living room.

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother and sister and sighed. He  
wasn't sure if he should leave them by themselves, but he remembered the  
talk he must have with his little miko.

"I'm going to bed. Try not to kill each other." Sesshomaru said, and  
then walked out of the room.

He walked upstaris and to the left. He opened the door to room, and  
walked in. Suprised that he didn't see Kagome laying on the bed, he  
walked to where he head a sweet sound. Walking to the door of the  
bathroom, he stopped when he heard what Kagome was singing.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_I've held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

_**(Evanescence - My Immortal)**_

After hearing that, Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in, scaring  
Kagome. He looked like he wanted to cry. 'Does she really think all  
that?' was all that was on his mind.

This was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The  
one he wanted to mate and have pups with. The one he wanted to die  
with. And she thinks this? No not possible... Or is it?

"Do you really think all that?" he asked. Coldness starting to come out.

"Sesshomaru, I...I...it's just that you hang our with girls that drool  
over you and constantly ask you out. And they always put me down and  
mess with me because I'm your girl." Kagome started to explain trying  
to hold back the tears.

She thought this wouldn't come till the morning, and she would at least  
get one more night with him. But now her thoughts weren't her thoughts  
any more.

"What are you saying?" the coldness was really in his voice now.

'Great his hiding his emotions.' She sighed heavily before saying what  
was next. " We've been together for three years now and you never once  
told me you loved me. Yeah, you spend alot of time with me and we go out  
on dates, but does that really mean anything If you don't love me?"

"Kagome, I..." He started.

"No, Sesshomaru I'm sorry. I just can't be with you If you don't love  
me. And you do the one thing I wish you didn't do."

"And that would be?" she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hang out with those hoes! Come on I fought one today. And you didn't  
do anything to stop it till we started fighting. Like seriously, I love  
you, I'm in love with you and I want it to be just me and you forever  
but that's a two way decision and so far there's only one with their mind  
made up. So this is goodbye Sesshomaru." she said, sadly.

And with that, Kagome got out of the hotspring and got dressed. The  
whole time Sesshomaru just stood there in shock. She walked to the  
door hoping he would say something to make her stop. Tell her that she  
was wrong and that he loved her with everything he had...but He  
didn't. So she left, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

She reached the living room and saw Rin, Kohaku, and Sota passed out.  
Inuyasha layed on the couch, watching tv. He saw her and jumped up.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nuth...ing. I'll...umm be back for the boys tomorrow, in the morning."  
and then she left.

A shocked hanyou stood there and then saw a crying taiyoukai come into  
view. Slowly turning his head, Sesshonaru saw the shocked hanyou and  
showed him his emotions.

"She...she...left me" and with that Sesshomaru broke down.


	4. Chapter 3

**SO srry it took forevre to get this up. i got sent to boot camp so ive been sore and then extra sore with work. plus i think i fractured my wrist. its hurts. but anyways my wonderful beta is no longer. she wants to put all herr time into her stoeries and i understand. sha has amazing stories and you can tell they take alot of her time up. but go check her out. shes amazing. her pin name is SexyLady 2010. my fav story from her is "Holy Terror" its gud. so that being said there are going to be alot of misspelled words. srry for that. i have trouble spelling. alwasy have and always will. srry. but if you guys cld help me out with that, itll be great. just tell me if there's a misspelled word and ill fix. kay on to the story enjoy**

Its been a week since Kagome and Sesshomaru broke up. The more she saw  
him, the more she hate herself for brakeing up with him. The more she  
saw him, the more she saw how she hurt him. And the more she saw him,  
the more she saw Kagura clinging to him. She fel jelous, mad, sad,  
guilt, and deppressed.

'It's my own fault. I should of talked it out with him instead of fucking dumping him. UGH! I'm such a dough head!'  
Kagome thought as she silently walked to her next class.  
She hated how she was suddenly alone.

She had her friends of coruse but she didnt want to talk, besides all they could talk about is how  
Kikyou and Inuyasha got back together and how Sesshoamru is being  
stalked more by Kagura now that he's single. 'Oh why do they have to  
make my life so misable?' she asked her self as she sat in her seat.  
The look on her face was total, complete guilt and depessed.

"This HAD to be the one class with assagined seats. And i HAD to pick  
the seat next to Sesshomaru!" Kagome spoke softly to herself. Math had  
to be the worst class of the day. Not only did he sit next to her, he  
helped with her math. "And to top it all off, Math is my worst  
subject. UGH! I'm such a baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ba-"

"You know you rele shouldn't call yourself a baka like that"

'Great. He heard me' Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru taking his  
seat next to her.' Why did i have to buch suck a idiot?'

"You shouldn't have that look either"

"Com'on Sesshomaru. Please stop fucking with me. I feel bad enough  
about breaking up with you. I feel wrose cause i know i don't have any  
chances with getting back with you. Plus to mention that my so called  
friends think you suddenly the best thing to talk about and im  
starting to get depressed over everything."

"Kago-"

"Plusss the more i see you, the more i see Kagura Hanging on to you  
like a monkey on a tree. It just make things wrose. But I'm happy for  
you. Your happy and that's all i care about. I'm just sorry i didn't  
make you happy, like Kagura makes you happy. I hope you two are happy  
togehter" Kagme gave a small smile but quickly turned away to wipe her  
tears.

"Kagome. I'm not with Kagura. I'll never be with her. She's just a  
iggnorant bitch who thinks she got a chance casue we're not togehter.  
Which is far from happening since i still have feeling for you. I know  
i never said how i felt but i guess i was afraid of being hurt and  
losing you because i didn't say it hit me hard. Espically after  
talking to Inuyasha for about and hour or two, it made me relaize that  
I'm the idiot and not you. Kagome if you'll ever forgive me, ill like  
to have another chance with you"

Kagome just smiled and nodded. "I like that. I miss you so much and i  
can't deal with being single. Honestly, I can't deal with seeing  
Kagura on you like that everyday. But maybe this time we should air  
out our problems with each other and talking things out."

"Sounds good. I Know you have a problem with me hanging out with the  
girls that make you misable. But Sara kept them in check most od the  
time. It was manily around you when she couldn't contoll them."

"Yea, she's good to me. She wouldn't let them do anything to bad. But  
still, it bugs me when they hang to you and are all over you. I don't  
like that and I wish you stop hanging pit with them. The guys are ok.  
It's the girls I don't like."

"Well maybe if you sig with me at lunch today, we can have some fun  
tortuaring them. How does that sound?"

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Sesshomaru bent foward and kissed her. Kagome shocked at first but  
then returned the kiss. Passion, lust, longing was put into the kiss.  
At that moment though Kagura walked into the room. When she saw the  
site of them kissing, she exploded.

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! WHAT  
THE FUCKING FUCK!"

The pair jerked apart at the sound of screaming. As they looked, they  
saw everybody staring a red, steaming mad Kagura who was looking at  
Kagome with a death glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HE'S MINE!" Kagura yelled as she threw her books to  
the floor

"Kagura I was never yours nor will I ever be. I hate to tell you this  
but... I'm in love with Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he looked into  
Kagomes eyes filling content with his choseof words

Shocked at the statement just made, Kagura picked up one of her books  
and threw at Kagome. " NO! YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Sesshomaru caught the book like nothing and just dropped it on the  
floor. Ignoring the rampage Kagura was courtently on, he grabed Kagome  
and gave her another kissed full of passion and love.

"I mean it Kagome. I love you"

She smiled back and rested her forehead against his " I love you too.  
You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that"

"Hmm I have a thought."

With that Kagome started smiled and kissed him again.

Lunch was a few seconds away. As Kagome sat in her desk tapping her  
pencil on the wood, she grew impatient. She couldn't wait to see her  
lover. 'Sitting with him and his friends is going to be intersting'  
she thought as she sighed.

" Five, four, three, twooo, one! YES! Well I'll see you later Sango.  
Bye" Kagome said as she git of her seat. She kissed here sister on the  
cheek then took off.

"what the fuck was that about?" Jankotsu asked as he walked up to the  
confussed girl sitting in her seat still

"I don't know." She said getting up from her seat. " Lets go get lunch"

With that the two were on their way.

In the lunch room Kagome and Sesshomaru were in line getting their  
food when three of the members from the Band of Seven walked up to  
them. Bankotsu, Kyokotsu, and Ginkotsu.

"well what do we have here? A pretty little thing? I was sure you and  
Sesshomaru were over for good. Too bad I guess" Kyokotsu said as he  
cresses her check.

Kagome slowly slid behind Sesshomaru and out of reach from the boy in  
front of her. She didn't like Kyokotsu. He creeped her out and he hit  
on her everytime he saw her.

"Kyokotsu leave her alone. She's with Sesshomaru" Bankotsu said as he  
stepped in front of his brother. " Hey Sesshomaru. We thought we could  
cut in line with you. Too many people in line"

"Hn. Just keep Kyokotsu away from Kagome"

"You got it" Bankotsu said as all three walked in line getting 'Heys'  
and 'what the hells' from everybody behind them.

They reached the front of the line only to find out that they were  
being served their least favorite of the deadly cafeteria food. Pizza  
that tasted Luke plastic, flavorless vegtables and warm milk.

"I swear the school is trying to kill us" Bankotsu joked as he  
playfully acted out death. Then he wispered to Kagome " hey Kagie,  
I'll tread you mu death milk for your death vegatables"

Kagome giggled and said "You got it dude!"

They laughed as they walked to their table. Making jokes about the  
food the whole time. They reached their table to see the rest of the  
Band of Seven, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Naraku , Kagura and Kikyou already  
sitting down. As they sat down Kagura sherikex at the sight og Kagome  
sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"WHAT...THE...FUCK!". Kagura sheriked. " why is that nasty, wannabe  
bitch sitting with us? She isn't allowed to sit with us."

"Kagura shut up. She's sitting with Sesshomaru and if Sesshomaru says  
she can sig here then she can sig here. And get over him already."  
Renkotsu said as he sawlloed a mouth full of food.

"Shut up and go fuck your bitch" Kagura snearled at Renkotsu for  
butting in

"You Kagura, Kagome's not ad bad as you and Kikyo put her out to be.  
She quite the charming girl and I'm glad Sesshomaru is back with her"  
Naraku said shuting up his sister.

"What the fuck! My own brother is against me! Whatever fuck all of you  
then. And Kagome, drop dead" Kagura said as she got up and walked away

"Umm... Thanks guys but really. You don't need to stand up to her for  
me. I can do it myself" Kagome said trying to hide a blush that creapt  
on here face when the two boys jupmed to her rescue

"Nonsense! We are happy to help!" Renkotsu said smiling

"hey guys! Omg Kikyou just the person I was looking for!" Jankotsu  
said as he plopped down next to Kagome

"really? Why?" Kikyou asked with a disgusted look painted on her face

"Cuase I have some juicey gossip about a certain Tashio!" Jankotsu  
said with a tease in his voice

"And what could you possibly have on a Tashio?"

"Oh hey Sessssssshomaruuuuu! Didn't even see you there. Well seems you  
need to teach your sexy ass brother a lesson. I got two things on  
himvabd one involves you" Jankotsu said pulling Kagome away to protect  
him.

"And that would be?"

"That when you and Kags broke up you cried like a baby. Then he said  
something about you pounding on him for laughing. Then he said you  
went to your room and cried some more. I thought he was lieing his ass  
off to make people belive him but then Rin said she was gonna tell  
your dad for him telling family businnes" Jankotsu expalined with a  
thought for look on his face

"He's a disgrace and besides he cried when he broke up with Kikyo. And  
then almost destroyed half his stuff and calked him self stupid."  
Kagone bblurted out before Sesshomaru found said anything

" Really? Omg that's juciey!" jankotsu said gleaming up at the new  
information

" yup. Go tell everyone big mouth" Kagone said making the shooing  
motions with her hands

" wait you said you have two thongs. You told one what about the  
other?" Kikyou asked before Jankotsu left

" oh that he misses you and he wants you back but he don't wanna say  
anything because he thinks he'll be rejected. Plus he heard about shat  
Sesshomaru did to get Kagome back and now he tryna up him but shhhhhh"  
Jankotsu spat put and then left

Kikyou and Kagome were left hanging with their mouths open and  
everyone else shocked at what Jakotsu said

"I think Inuyasha is becomeing a little bit more like you everyday  
Sesshomaru" Ginkotsu said looking at Sesshomaru

"As if" Sesshomaru stated with his cold tone in his voice

"they may be brothers but they are nothing alike and I wouldn't ever  
say that they are. Not wise" kagome said anger flowing off her like  
nothing

"Whoa chill Kagie. I get it . Sorry Sesshomaru" Ginkotsu said scooting  
away from Kagome

-O.o-

"Hey washie- yashie. How you holdin' up?" Kagome asked as she walked  
into the living room of the Tashio mannsion.

"Hey Kags. I'm doing fine. I just can't think of a way to up Sessimaru."

"Uhh unless you have a girl that's obbsesed with you, your gunna have  
big trouble."

"Well thanks for the pep talk"

"Oh shut it. Why don't you do something romantic. Like Sesshomaru said  
he loved me when Kagura was throwing that fit and he said it loud  
enough for the whole class to hear."

"WHAT! THAT JUST MAKES IT HARDER!"

"Inuyasha! Shut up before you wake your mother!"

*glup* "Yes Father"

"Ok so now I really need to one up him. What I get Kikyo to fuck?"

"Inuyasha! No that's one downing him. Sing to her or something"

"Sing!"

"I said or something!"

"Like what?"

"Like...umm, get a boombox and stand outside her window playing a song"

"What? That's stupid! Flea bag would have a fit"

"Hey Koga may be my friend but if you do the boombox you'll kill two  
birds with one"

"Hey your right. That's a good idea"

"Yup, well glad to help. Going up to see my baby daddy"

"Really Kagome?"

"What?"

"Nothing just don't let my dad hear you say that"

"Yea he'll throw a fit. Haha"

"Well see you later yash."

"Later"

'Hmm I need something good. Something that will blow Sesshomarus out  
of the water. Hmm I think I got an idea.' inuyasha thought as he  
drifted off to sleep ' yea this is perfect'


	5. Chapter 4

**so this is supposed to be like this. its a phone converstation and if you pay close attention u can figure out who its between if not ull find out in the next chapter and again srry for any misspelling. if there's a word misspelled just tell me how its spelled and ill fix it. kay thanks and enjoy**

"So everthing's ready?"

"Yup everything's in place just like you explained"

"O.K. And Kikyo?"

"She'll be here around 6 just like you wanted"

"Great! We'll be there around 7 and that's when everything will start"

"Cool. One question though"

"What?"

"Why you helping Kikyo out?"

"Cause my best friend is in love with her and when he came to me for  
help with this I just had to say yes."

"So you doing this for him not for her"

"Well kinda. She makes him happy and that's all that I care bout. I'll  
suck it up for him"

"I get it. He bringing you down with him being all moppy"

"YES! It's driving me nuts!"

"Haha well you'd helping her by doing this. It's nice"

"Yea yes whatever I gotta run call you when we on the way"

"O.K. bye"


	6. Chapter 5

**Again! srry about any misspelled words. i love to write but spelling is what makes me fail. soooo srry bout it. just tell me if you see any and ill fix it. thanks and enjoy**

"Hey where you guys at? It's getting hard to keep her busy"

"We're down the street. Well I lie hehe. We're pulling into the drive  
way. We gunna get things set up then I'll be in when we're done"

"Kay but how long?"

"UGH your impossible! No more then 20 minutes"

"Fine I'll hold her off"

"You kinda have too but thanks anyway"

Kagome fliped her phone shut and turned to the nerves wreck next to  
her. She shook her head at how he looked.

"Clam down! She's not gunna reject you"

"You don't know that!"

"Inuyasha if I knew she was I wouldn't be helping!"

"I guess...well let's just get it over with"

"Well that's the spirt... I think"Kagome shook her head as she saw  
him start to get nerves again " well let's set up. Sara getting  
annoyed with her"

"Oh. You sure we can't do it another time?" inuyasha asked nervesly  
trying to put this off till he was confdent

"No. We've been working on this for a month. You're ready and Sara's  
been talking to her. She misses you. Come on you can do this! Grow  
some balls and let's get you your woman back!" Kagome preeched as she  
geabed him and got him out of the car. She dragged him to the spot  
were everthing was going to happen.

"Fine." inuyasha said as he helped Kagome set up "and I have balls for  
your information"

Kagome just looked at him in shock and then shook her head " your so  
stupid"

Twenty mintues later Kagime and Inuyasha put the finishing touches on  
their little project. They steped back and looked at their hard work.

"We did a pretty good job! We can make a living off this ya know"  
Inuyasha said as smiled at the job good job he did

" Ugh please I'm never doing this again. Well I'm going to get Kikyo  
stay here and be ready"

"Yea whatever"

Kagome walked into her house and went straight up the stairs. She  
walked into Sara's room and stopes dead in her tracks at the sight she  
saw.

"Damm! Sara your room is a mess" Kagome said with her jaw hanging open

" Blame her!" Sara said pointing a finger at Kikyo

" You did it too!" Kikyo snapped back in defense

" Uh right. Well whatever your the one that gotta clean it up. But  
anyways Kikyo I need to show you something outside" kagome said  
ignoring the mess an the look she was reciving

" Like what?"

"Okay well I know you don't like me and if I was in your shoes I'll be  
acting the same way. But please just trust me and come out aide with me"

"Come on Kikyo. Just go. You'll retreat it if you don't" Sara said to  
reason with her friend

"If anything happenes to me you'll pay" Kikyo threatened as she stood up

"Well nohing that you won't like" Kagome smirked as she walked out of  
the room

"Kikyou glared at Kagome all the way downstaris. Whenthey reached the  
bottom of the staris Kagome ran outside. Kikyo followed but walked  
instead of running. Could she really trust what Kagome was doing?

Xxx

Inuyasha saw Kagome and turned to the radio they set up and pushed  
play. The music started and now all he had to do was wait for Kikyo to  
come into view and that would be his cue to start

Xxx

Kikyo was unsure of herself. She didn't trust Kagome one bit and was  
ready to kick her ass when she got outside. She saw Kagome standing by  
where the wall ended. She walked up to her and gasped at what she saw.

There standing in the middle of the most beautiful set up was the guy  
of her dreams. On the floor there was a red blanket spread out covered  
in rose petals. The petals went boyond the blanket where there were  
candles set up around the area.

In the middle of all this, Inuyasha was standing there looking the  
sexiest he has ever looked. He had on blue jeans with his normal  
sneakers, what a shock, and for a shirt he only had on a suit jacket.

'ok so maybe not the sexiest ever but he still Lois hot' Kikyo thought  
then was out of her thoughts as he started to sing "Ohmygosh! Is he  
really singing for me?"

"Yup. Now go over there to him" Kagome said and gave her a little push

Kikyo just stared in aww. She looked back at Sara and Kagome.

"Go!"/"what are ya waiting for" they said at the time as the made the  
shooing movement with their hands.

Kikyo stood there for a moment before she moved. She slowly made her  
way over to Inuyasha. She stood in front of him and looked up at him.

He pit his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He  
looked into her eyes and they locked stares for a while.

"Kikyo, being away from you for so long has been killing me. I've  
messed up alot and I'm sorry for everything that I've ever done to  
wrong you. I know no matter what I do, I can't do you right. But I'll  
another chance to show you that I can do you right and I can be your  
perfect boyfriend."

"Oh Inuyasha I've missed you so much. I've done wrong to you too. And  
truthful I did it to get back at you. But I relized that I dis wrong  
first and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha"

"Kikyou, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Inuyasha and Kikyo turned around to two sqeueling crying girls.

"What are you two yelling and crying for" inuyasha yelled at them

"Cuase it's just so romantic!" Sara cryed hugging Kagome

"Its so cute! It makes me wanna spend sometime with my boyfriend!"  
Kagome cryer while she hugged Sara back

"I know right" Sara cryer harder

"Oh brother" Inuyasha said rolling his eyes " Go call your stpuid  
boyfriends then"

Kagome looked up at him and shot him daggers " My stupid boyfriend is  
your older brother. So watch it bub!"

"Ahh let's go calm them. I wanna be with Naraku"

"Way to ruin a good moment jerk!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha before  
walking inside with Sara to call their boyfriends.


End file.
